


The Memory

by Mizuki_Rin



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_Rin/pseuds/Mizuki_Rin
Summary: Zero wakes up one night and thinks about the day he showed his weak side to Kaname. AU they are still vampires but there is no night class, also Zeros parents never died. Rated T just to be safe.





	The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters in this story. No matter how much I wish I did.

Zero's POV:

I sit in the windowsill of our study, I was sure to be quiet as I left Kaname in bed. I have been doing it a lot this week. The other day a level E made a comment to me and said 'you know that pureblood doesn't love you really he's just using you.' I shot him with my bloody rose. But I just can't get to sleep thinking about it so I go to our study, some nights I read a book or just think about my past, tonight was a night when I was thinking. It was raining tonight so I guess it fitted my mood, I love the rain it can be very calming. Tonight I was thinking about when me and Kaname was back in high school it was just after we started dating, I was about to turn 17.

~~flashback 10 years~~

"Zero-kun?!" Yuki calls from down the corridor while running toward me.  
"What do you want Yuki?" I reply when she reaches me.

"Wow you woke up on the wrong side of the bed"  
"I'm going home" I start walking to the school entrance  
"Huh? But it isn't even third period yet." She follows me  
"I don't care...just tell the teachers I went home sick." I stop so does Yuki.

"What's wrong Zero? You should be happy it's your birthday soon." She looks at me with a smile.

"I don't care about my birthday all it ever brings up is bad memories...Now leave me alone and go to class." I start walking again. She doesn't follow me and then just as I turn a corner...  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!" She yells from a distance.

I leave the school and go home forgetting about how I was suppose to meet Kaname for lunch.

When I got home I went straight to my room I was really tired I don't know how Kaname does it stay up all day and sleeps all night. Then again I guess he grew up doing it considering he was a pureblood and had been doing it all his life. Vampires have to hide themselves from the world so they had to go to school in the day and work in the day (unless they got a night job), I'm also a vampire but not pureblood I'm classed as a level D as I was bitten and turned into a vampire. Me and Kaname had been dating for a few months now I can't remember exactly how it happened though. But it has been the happiest few months in my life since my eighth birthday.

It was on my eighth birthday my family was out shopping but I decided to stay at home and wait for them, but when they got home a pureblood had broken into the house and bitten me. As my family was a famous hunter clan so my father defeated the vampire before it moved from the spot next to me. But my family just abandoned me because they were scared that I would hurt them as I was half vampire so they didn't want to risk it, and they couldn't bare the thought of killing me so they threw me out to fend for myself. Until the owner of an orphanage found me and took me in then I stopped attending school and started sleeping all day. When the owner realised this he enrolled me into a night school these schools were very rare and they were quickly decreasing by the time I finished middle school there was no more night schools my year was the last year that all night schools would be open now they are all day schools. I moved out of the orphanage when I turned 16, this meant that I won't have anyone disturb me on the weekends during the day while I sleep. It has only been the last year or so that I have had to get up in the day and I'm still not use to it so I went to my room to sleep.

-15 minutes later-

I shot up in bed with a scream I was sweating and started to cry when I remembered what the dream was about, it was the night of my eighth birthday the day that ruined my life I was screaming for my family not to leave me but they did. I realized at that moment that I hadn't drank blood for a while and was going into blood lust so I quickly grabbed the blood tablets and a glass of water I dissolved a tablet in the water and drank. I hated these blood tablets my body rejects them so I don't see the point in taking them it's more to put Kanames mind at ease. That's when I realized I was suppose to meet him at lunch I was about to call him when I felt the tablet I had come back up s I darted to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach. I didn't hear my front door open and close while I was in the bathroom I was too busy trying to stay awake while throwing up.

What I did hear though was the bathroom door open and a certain pureblood walk in and kneel behind me.

"Zero" Kaname put a comforting hand on my back and starting rubbing it up and down. I just threw up again.

"Zero, babe what happened you were fine when I saw you this morning." Kaname whispered  
"How...did you...get...in?" I slurred between breaths this was really taking all of my energy.

"You gave me a spare key to your place remember. So what happened?"  
I couldn't really think straight right now so all I said was "Sleep...Nightmare...Tablet...This" hoping he would understand thankfully he did I don't know how much longer I can stay awake for my stomach was empty by now and I was just dry heaving.

"So you can home because you were tired, you went to sleep, had a nightmare, and got bloodlust so you took a tablet, but your body rejected it which caused you to be in this state?"  
All I could manage was a weak nod. I was exhausted when I finished dry heaving I spat in the toilet and slumped back against Kaname; Kaname leaned over and flushed the toilet.

"Does your body always reject the blood tablets?" Kaname whispers while stroking my wet bangs out of my face they had stuck to my head from sweating.

"Yeah" I mumble letting sleep start to take over but Kaname shook me awake.  
"Zero stay awake for me, you need blood plus you have a fever. So stay awake do you understand?" Kaname sounded concerned so I nodded and opened my eyes a bit.

"Good. Know I'm going to lift you up okay?" I nod again so Kaname picked me up bridle style and instead of putting me in bed he sat me on a chair at the dining table.  
"I want to go to bed" I mumble

"I know baby but if I put you in bed you'll go to sleep and I can't have that. Tell me do you hurt anywhere?" Kaname asks so I nod

"Where? Here?" Kaname touched my head. I nod slowly

"Anywhere else?" I nod

"Here?" He touches my stomach I nod

"Anywhere else?" he asks

"No" I whisper

"Well your stomach hurts probably from the lack of blood and your head probably from the nightmare and vomiting." Kana goes into the kitchen

I start to cry I never meant for Kaname to see me like this when this happens I normally sleep the go find some wild animal and then I'm fine why did Kaname of all people have to see me like this. I feel pathetic.

Kaname can back into the room with a glass of water, a bowl of water, a bowl and a face cloth and sets it all on the table. He then turns to look at me and immediately hugs me when he sees me crying.

"Baby what's wrong does it hurt that bad?" He's concerned

"No...I just...didn't want you to see me...like this all weak." I cry

"Why not? If I didn't find out then I wouldn't be able to help you. Listen to me Zero we are together now that means that you will never be alone and I will always think of you as strong, brave and you will make a great hunter one day. It doesn't matter if you act week in front of me because I will never judge you and I know that you would never judge me no matter what okay?"

My crying calms down a lot and I weakly nod I just want to go to sleep.

"God now you need blood Zero so take mine." Kaname says as he leans me back in the chair and undoes the top four buttons of his school shirt and tilts his head to the side.

"No... Kaname just let me sleep I will get some animal blood tomorrow" I whisper  
"No you won't Zero if I let you sleep now it could really affect your health now drink." Kaname straddles me and puts my mouth to his neck.

"No Kaname"

"I'll just make you then." He stands up and rolls his sleeves up to revel his wrist. He then goes back into the kitchen and returns with a knife and before I can stop him he slides the knife across his flesh making a cut it wasn't a deep cut probably as deep as a paper cut. He then moved his now bleeding wrist to my mouth and even though I tried to resist the erg when the blood made contact with my mouth I couldn't hold back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered then slowly sank my fangs into his wrist his blood tasted amazing I didn't want to stop tasting it but after a few mouthfuls I stopped.

"Zero you can have more it doesn't even hurt me." Kaname said "Look it's already healed" Kaname commented

"No I don't want to I'm fine" I lied I would love to have more but I was too tired, my eyes started to droop close when I felt a gently hand on my shoulder shaking me awake.

"Zero, come on you can go to sleep in a second but could you take this for me." I didn't know what Kaname was giving me but I was too tired to argue so I took it and drank the glass of water.

"Good now I'm going to carry you to bed okay?"

"Okay." Kaname picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room where he put me back in bed he then left but came back with the bowl of water the face cloth and the empty bowl.  
Kaname placed the cloth in the water then squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and placed it on my forehead

"Zero before you go to sleep would you tell me about the nightmare you had?" Kaname whispered as he started to stroke my hair.

"It was about the night I became a vampire and my parents kicked me out"

"Oh but you will always have me so you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"I know Kaname thank you...I love you" I mumbled before I fell to sleep

"I love you too Zero."

A few days later it as my birthday thankfully it was a weekend so I could sleep all day but when night came just as I was getting out of bed Kaname came into my room with a box in his hand.

"Happy Birthday baby" Kaname kissed me sweetly on the lips and handed me the box.  
I open it slowly not really sure what to expect but when I saw it I just looked at Kaname a little confused.

"It's for when you start hunting, it's a bloody rose with seven silver bullets and a chain so you can always have it with you in your jacket pocket." Kaname smiled

"Thank you Kaname it's beautiful." I kiss him sweetly

"Not as beautiful as you."

~~fash-forward present day~~

I smile at the memory it was the first time that Kaname saw me in such a weak state but it wasn't the last. I had also seen Kaname in weak states as well the first time was when he was sick but I looked after him. When I looked at the time I saw that it was 2am which now seemed rather normal to me sure I had grown accustom to sleeping in the night and working in the day but as I was a hunter I would get missions which would last all night so I would then sleep all day.

I sighed as I still couldn't sleep but I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist in a hug and Kaname placed his head on my shoulder.

"You should be in bed Kaname" I whispered.

"So should you." Kaname replied

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know I sensed you get out of bed every night this week. What's wrong baby?" Kaname whispered.

"Nothing I just can't sleep."

"Hmm I don't believe you."

"I heard a level E say to me 'you know that pureblood doesn't love you really he's just using you.' Of course I shot him but it got to me and I can sleep thinking about it." I whisper

"But Zero you know I love you more than anything."

"I know...I know it was just one of those things that got to me." I reply

"If you ever feel like that again just remember the time just before your 17th birthday."

"I was Just thinking about that and when you gave me the bloody rose."

I smile and yawn

"Come on darling lets go back to bed." Kaname grabbed my hand and took me back to bed.

When we were in bed I cuddled up to Kaname and started to drift to sleep completely forgetting about that level E.

"Goodnight love and thank you" I whisper just as my eyes closed.

  
"You're welcome hun and remember I will always love you." Kaname replied with a single kiss on my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability. Follow me on Tumblr [http://mizuki-rin-writes.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
